You Know What? NO! (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran, los changelings deciden hacer un plan diferente al que les da su reina. (Traducción del Fanfic escrito por Dr Atlas y publicado en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Dr Atlas / This story was written by Dr Atlas**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 377620/ you-know-whatno**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **"You Know What?...NO!"**

 **Sinopsis:**

Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran, los changelings deciden hacer un plan diferente al que les da su reina.

Recomiendo haber visto el **_Episodio 25 de la 6ta Temporada._**

* * *

 **"** **¡NO MÁS!"**

* * *

Starlight y Trixie siguieron mirando a través de la grieta de la puerta, ambas viendo con horror como siete changelings miraban hacia arriba a una proyección de su reina, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con todo lo que sus hijos le decían. **"¿Entonces todo salió como esperaba?"** Preguntó Chrysalis.

El líder, Phil, asintió con la cabeza. **"Eso es correcto mi reina. Tim, Alex, Stan, Steve, John, Martin, Jon y yo nos hemos exitosamente infiltrado en el pueblo y hemos reemplazado a los elementos sin ninguna causa de sospecha, y nos dieron la noticia de que Jack y Mark en Canterlot están en la misma situación, así como Zack, Sarah y Joel en el Imperio de Cristal. Todos las amenazas han sido capturadas y reemplazadas."**

 **"Perfecto…"** siseó Chrysalis. **"¡Ahora podemos continuar con nuestros planes para conquistar toda Equestria!"** Chrysalis levantó su pezuña. **"¡Este día será recordado como el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, un mundo lleno de changelings, un mundo bajo mi gobierno, un mundo donde todos se inclinarán ante mí!"** Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, deseando que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo.

Los yeguas en la puerta comenzaron a temblar, nunca pensaron que esto sucedería, que todo el mundo de Equestria estaba ahora en juego delante de ellas. Ellas podían solo observar y esperar a que los changelings continuaran, pero Starlight empezó a notar algo mientras la reina seguía cacareando.

Ninguno de ellos se unió. De hecho, algunos de ellos estaban mirando a otro lado mientras otros colocaron sus patas delanteras en la mesa y descansaron sus cabezas, eventualmente uno de ellos levanto una pezuña al aire y dijo. **"Um, Reina, ¿Puedes parar de reírte?"**

Chrysalis paró de reírse y miró a ellos, no esperando esto. **"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿No puedes solo unirte a la risa malvada?"**

Alex se rascó la nuca. **"Lo haríamos, pero se pone algo incómodo al final, y creo que tampoco te reirás de esto."**

Chrysalis inclinó la cabeza a un lado. **"¿No reírme de que?"**

Todos se miraron entre ellos, tanto temiendo como emocionados por esto. Phil se levantó y puso sus pezuñas sobre la mesa mientras Starlight y Trixie levantan una ceja, confundidas. **"Escucha, uh, reina, los otros aquí y yo hemos hablado de la situación en la que estamos ahora, in-incluso nos pusimos en contacto con los que están en el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot, y… se nos ha ocurrido un mejor plan."**

 **"¿Mejor?"** Chrysalis veía eso imposible, sólo ella tenía los mejores planes, no sus hijos.

Los siente changelings asintieron. **"Sip, la votación fue unánime, doce de quince. Siendo Tim nuestro contador."** Phil señaló a Tim, quien levantaba su cabeza en alto.

Sabiendo que sus hijos nunca tuvieron una educación adecuada, ella rodó sus ojos y se rió entre dientes. **"No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿** ** _Todos_** **ustedes se les ocurrió un plan durante el que ustedes** ** _ya_** **tienen?"**

Mike rascó su pezuña sobre la mesa. **"Bueno, esa es la cosa, reina, es** ** _nuestro_** **plan, uno muy bueno que va a ir muy bien para todos los involucrados."**

Chrysalis decidió, al menos, escuchar lo que tienen que decir, sabiendo que les diría que no. **"Bien, ¿Cómo es?"**

Seis miraron a Phil, quien se aclaró la garganta y se levantó. **"Decidimos a… bueno, olvidar tus planes y… vivir aquí… con los ponis… sin que no estés ordenando."**

La reina sonrió levantando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. **"Buenos, hijos, me temo que mi pla-"** Entonces Chrysalis abrió sus ojos y repitió esa oración en su cabeza, los engranajes en su cerebro deteniéndose. **"¿Q-Qu… Qué me has dicho?"** Dijo ella, su sonrisa desapareció.

Phil asintió. **"Sip, vivir con ellos, sin ti gobernándonos y dándonos órdenes en… lo que sea que querías que hiciéramos."**

Las mandíbulas de Starlight y Trixie cayeron tanto como las de ella, no pensaron que verían algo así. **"¿Se están revelando contra ella?"** Susurró Trixie.

 **"¡¿Se están REVELANDO contra mí?!"** Gritó Chrysalis. Algunos de los changelings estaban indecisos al principio, pero asintieron, haciendo que una hebra del cabello de Chrysalis salga de su lugar. **"¡I-IDIOTAS!"** Chrysalis gruñó. **"¿No habéis olvidado que nuestro plan es conquistar todo este mundo? ¡Tendremos más amor de lo que puedan imaginar!"**

Uno de ellos cruzó sus patas delanteras y miro a otro lado. **"Optamos por este plan, ya sabes lo que la mayoría de nosotros sentimos acerca de hacer cosas tan grandes."** Él golpeó la mesa con su pezuña. **"¡Nuestras opiniones están bien documentadas en eso en particular!"**

Jon asintió. **"John tiene razón, tus planes son demasiado trabajo, deberías haber comenzado con algo pequeño, como… conquistar una área rural, o un pequeño pueblo… como este por ejemplo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un reino? Por amor de ling."**

Chrysalis llevó una pezuña a la cara. **"¡Eso es el pasado! ¡Este es un nuevo plan, un plan mejor, un plan brillante, un plan que…!"**

 **"Fallará…"** Terminó Phil. **"Lo hará, reina, confía en nosotros. Todos pensamos sobre esto y nos dimos cuenta de estás empujando este plan… justo al lado de un acantilado."**

Chrysalis apretó los dientes, nunca sintió tanto odio en su vida de lo que estaba oyendo. **"¡TRAIDORES! ¡¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto?!"**

 **"Diciendo que no."** Dijo Marvin, recibiendo una mirada enojada de su reina.

 **"¡¿Ni siquiera recuerda lo que esos ponis han hecho?!"** Gritó Chrysalis. **"¡Nos expulsaron y nos llamaron monstruos! Nunca nos dieron una oportunidad. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te darán una ahora?!"**

Tim se puso de pie. **"Como has dicho, reina. Ese es el pasado, esto es ahora. Estoy bastante seguro de que si no hubiéramos causado tanto alboroto en Canterlot, probablemente tendríamos una mejor oportunidad."**

 **"¿Y por qué hemos tenido que invadir?"** Preguntó Martin. **"Hay una cosa llamada: 'Discutir' cosa que podríamos haber hecho. Hemos visto a esos ponis hacer paz con halcones desfigurados y toros esponjosos de gran tamaño ¡Incluso lo elementos perdonaron a esa cabra mutante! ¡Y él hizo cosas peores que tú, reina!"**

John se puso de pie. **"E-Esa es otra cosa que hablamos. ¿Y las otras especies? Estoy bastante seguro que algunos de ellos no se toman a la ligera de que nosotros lleguemos y conquistemos."** Él se envolvió en fuego y se convirtió en un Griffin, sosteniendo una garra. **"¿Has visto lo afiladas que son estas garras? He oído que pueden cortar hasta el hueso."** Él volvió a su forma original. **"Incluso escuchamos que algunos de ellos son buenos amigos con los ponis también… estarían bastante irritados si supieran que nos hemos llevado a sus amigos."**

 **"Y solo reemplazamos, como a, once ponis y a un lagarto."** Dijo Stan. **"Eso no está ni siquiera** ** _cerca_** **de conquistar el mundo, los ponis no van a caer de rodillas cuando descubran de que sus gobernantes fueron capturados, oh no, ellos van a enojarse, y** ** _mucho_** **."**

Chrysalis no podía creer esto, ni tampoco Starlight y Trixie. **"¿E-Enserio están haciendo esto?"** Susurró Trixie.

 **"¡¿Enserio están haciéndome esto?!"** La reina gritó. **"¡¿Traicionando a la madre que los crió?!"**

Algunos de ellos apartaron la mirada. **"Criar es una palabra muy fuerte."** Dijo Marvin. **"Yo usaría… completamente olvidar y dejar que los cuidadores, que no se preocuparon, cuidaran de nosotros."**

Los ojos de Chrysalis temblaban mientras Phil se recostaba en la silla de Twilight. **"Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vamos a decirles a los ponis que está pasando, mostrarles donde esta nuestra colmena, decirles que traigan un ejército, y hacer que sea el peor día de tu vida mientras lo vemos como un martes."**

Starlight y Trixie se miraron una a la otra, tan sorprendidas como Chrysalis. **"¿Hablan en serio?"** Susurró Trixie.

Starlight volvió a mirar a los changelings, viendo que seguían discutiendo con ella. **"Yo… No puedo creerlo."**

 **"¡¿Hablan en serio?! Yo… ¡No puedo creerlo!"** Los ojos de Chrysalis estaban empezando a ponerse rojos mientras que las caras de Starlight y Trixie se volvían inexpresivas, cansadas de este chiste. **"¡Todos ustedes son unos TONTOS! ¡No se dan cuenta de que tengo drones que siguen siendo leales! ¡¿De verdad piensas que me detendrán si atacan?!"**

Los changelings se miraron entre ellos y rieron. Steve fue el primero en calmarse. **"Hicimos un poco más de matemáticas en eso y nos enteramos de que la relación entre changelings y… todos los demás es de sesenta y ocho a uno… tan cerca para hacer una broma, por desgracia…"**

Alex puso una pata delantera en la silla de Rarity y apoyó la cabeza en ella. **"Honestamente, incluso** ** _si_** **hicieras otro ataque, fallarías, esta vez ni siquiera hace faltara una explosión de amor."**

Chrysalis los miró a todos, los changelings que eran una vez parte de su colmena, ahora la estaban traicionando. **"Yo… ¡Soy su REINA y ustedes siguen mis ÓRDENES!"**

Tim cruzó sus patas delanteras. **"¿Qué vas a hacer, venir aquí y obligarnos?"** Él la señaló. **"Admítelo, reina, sin nosotros… eres** ** _nada_** **. ¡Nada más que una matona y mentirosa cuyo primer impulso es secuestrar y asumir control! ¡Estamos hartos, hartos de seguir a alguien que nos hará caer!"**

Starlight parpadeó. **"Wow, sí que son persistentes ¿no?"** Ella le susurró a Trixie.

Todos los changelings sonrieron mientras Phil se ponía de pie y se enfrentaba a la reina, su expresión de ira se convertía lentamente en sorpresa y horror. **"¡Estamos cansados de ser tus esclavos, Chrissy; cansados de vivir como monstruos; cansados de escuchar tus estúpidos planes! ¡Ya. Hemos. Tenido. Suficiente!"** Él saltó sobre la mesa y se puso cara a cara con ella.

 **"Así qué, ¡ODIAMOS tus planes! ¡ODIAMOS a tus súbditos leales! ¡ODIAMOS el conquistar Equestria! ¡ODIAMOS ser nada más que sirvientes de una mala, egoísta, de dos caras, matona de reina!... ¡TE… ODIAMOS!"** Él miró a los demás changelings que arrebataban cada una de las piedras. Chrysalis vio cómo sus sueños de destrozaban en un instante, mientras Trixie y Starlight parpadeaban confundidas. **"¡Fuera transmisión!"** Luego tiraron las piedras por la habitación, la imagen de Chrysalis desapareciendo en segundos.

Entonces todos ellos festejaron y rieron, algunos golpeando la mesa mientras otros levantaban sus pezuñas en el aire. **"¡AAAH! ¡Eso se sintió bien!"** Gritó Stan. **"¡Nunca pensé que hacer esto me haría feliz!"**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la risa terminase mientras todos se sentaban en los asientos de los elementos. Marvin, limpiándose una lágrima en su ojo, dijo. **"Entonces… uh, ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?"**

Phil sonrió. **"Ya que Chrys está fuera del camino, podemos pasar al paso cinco."** Phil miró a la puerta abierta y movió su pezuña a un lado de su boca. **"¡Pueden entrar ahora, se ha ido!"**

Tanto Starlight como Trixie se estremecieron. Con la esperanza de que no se estuviera refiriendo a ellas, pero cuanto más se quedaban frente a la puerta, lo menos probable era, al final, su curiosidad las llevó a abrir la puerta lentamente. Starlight se adelantó mientras Trixie estaba detrás de ella. **"¿C-Cómo sabias que estábamos-?"**

 **"Susurraste, como, cinco veces."** Respondió Stan. **"Por supuesto que sabíamos que estaban ahí."**

Phil se bajó de la mesa y se quedó en el suelo. **"Tienes suerte de que has repetido lo que ella dijo cada vez que hablabas, de lo contrario, podría haberte oído."**

Todos ellos se levantaron de las sillas y se pararon delante de ellas, Trixie agarró a Starlight y se puso detrás de ella mientras Starlight se mantenía firme. **"Entonces, ¿Todo eso es verdad?"** Preguntó Starlight. **"¿Todos quieren esto?"**

Phil asintió. **"Si, empezamos a darnos cuenta de lo mal que estaba yendo este plan. Incluso** ** _ustedes_** **nos descubrieron."**

Stan se acercó un poco. **"Uh, ¿cómo nos descubriste? Pensé que todos estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo fingiendo ser los elementos"**

Starlight los miró furiosamente. **"¡Por una cosa, todos ustedes estaban actuando cómo idiotas!"** Ella señaló a Phil. **"Y Twilight nunca diría las cosas que dijiste."** A continuación puso sus pezuñas en sus caderas y continuó. **"Y para que lo sepan, Luna me habló de esto mientras dormía."**

Todos los changelings dijeron al unísono 'oh'. **"Ah, así que Mark y Jack** ** _metieron_** **la pata."** Phil se encogió de hombros. **"Eh, eso sólo muestra lo horrible que este plan va."**

 **"¿Pero por qué ahora?"** Peguntó Trixie. **"¿Por qué esperar a este punto? ¿Por qué no hacerlo en tu colmena?"**

 **"¡Porque queríamos restregárselo en la cara!"** Exclamó Stan. **"Y… uh… nos… dimos cuenta de esto… después de reemplazar a tus amigas."**

Tim asintió. **"Honestamente, esperaba que vinieras y le frotaras la sal en la herida, hubiera sido bastante gracioso ver eso."**

Starlight empezó a procesar todo esto, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas. **"Así que secuestraron a mis amigas y las llevaron a la colmena** ** _antes_** **de que decidieran traicionar a su reina."**

Phil se encogió de hombros. **"Ella no nos hubiera llamado si ella no veía cinco alicornios, dos unicornios, dos pegasos, dos ponis terrestres, y un lagarto envueltos en capullos en el techo. Además, queríamos ver lo que era ser los personajes importantes por un día… Es… No tan emocionante, para ser honesto."**

Starlight corrió hacia él. **"¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que hará?!"** Gritó Starlight. **"¡E-Ella ya no los necesita! ¡Ella los destruirá a todos!"**

Los changelings la miraron por varios segundos antes de reírse. Starlight entrecerró sus ojos a ellos. **"Si claro, como si ella pudiera con este rating."** Dijo Stan.

 **"Y para que los sepas, no somos los únicos que están en su contra."** Phil señaló detrás de ella. **"Tenemos a unos allá,** ** _justo ahora_** **reemplazándolas y trayéndolas de vuelta"**

Trixie inclinó su cabeza. **"Entonces, ¿Estas reemplazando a nuestras amigas aquí mientras las están reemplazando allá?"**

Sabiendo que era un poco confuso, Phil decidió ir al punto. **"Todo los que tienen que saber es que ellas están a salvo, estamos de vuestro lado, y destronaremos a esa reina."** Phil extendió su pezuña hacia ella. **"Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir a por tus amigas, ser nuestras amigas y hacer que la reina desee nunca haber pensado esto en primer lugar?"** Él sonrió, todos ellos inclinándose hacia ella, esperando una respuesta.

Starlight miró a la pezuña, luego a ellos, después a Trixie, que todavía estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego devuelta e ellos. Ella cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y sacudió el casco, su rostro lleno de determinación. **"Hagámosle desear que nunca se hubiera metido con el poder de la amistad."**

 **"¡WOOOOOOH! ¡VAMOS AMISTAD!"** Ellos gritaron, haciendo que Starlight retrocediera.

Trixie levantó suavemente el casco. **"Uh… si… amistad."** Luego se acercó a Starlight. **"¿Podemos irnos? Me están asustando."**

Starlight los volvió a mirar, viéndolos saltar de alegría o golpeándose suavemente entre ellos, aunque eso pronto condujo a golpes de cabeza, tacleadas, patadas, uno de ellos arrojó a su hermano sobre la mesa mientras otro lo agarró y lo arrojó a una de las sillas, haciendo que se resquebrajara. Ambas miraron en horror y fascinación mientras la violencia continuaba.

 **"A ambas Trixie. A ambas."**


End file.
